The Camilla and The Reaper
by DemonFallenFromHeaven
Summary: This is a TsubakixKid. I love this pairing and its rated T but I may change it to M eventually
1. Chapter 1

The Camilla and The Reaper

Tsubaki's POV

Tsubaki awoke to find a blush on her pale cheeks and a small smile on her face. This had been the third time this week she had woken up from her dream of Death the Kid. She looked around her shared room to make sure her mister hadn't been woken up by her. She sighed in relief as she sees his sleeping form and she quietly slips out of bed.

Tsubaki quietly, so her mister doesn't wake, walks out of the room and walks to the front door of the appartment. Once outside she sits on the steps and looks up at the bleeding moon. She calls back the dream that has woken her this time.

OoOo

Tsubaki was with Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Liz, Patti and Death the Kid. They decided to go to the beach after they all had defeated Asura two months ago. Tsubaki, Maka, Liz and Patti were down in the lobby waiting for the boys when they suddenly heard the elevator ding. Black*Star comes out first wearing a pair of light blue swim trunk followed by an annoyed looking Soul in a black and red pair of trunks and finally Kid, who was wearing a pair of trunks that were black and had white skulls.

Black*Star comes running up to the girls, stopping just inches from Tsubaki. "Yahoo! Come on Tsubaki lets get to the beach!" Black*Star yelled and Tsubaki cringed a little. "Right Black*Star." She smiles but her eyes kept drifting to Kid. She noticed his well toned muscles and a blush creapt onto her cheek. "Oi Tsubaki, Why are your cheeks red?" Tsubaki was snapped out of her daze and she looks at her mister as he says again. "Why are your cheeks red?" Tsubaki just blinked for a minute before her blush began getting deeper "Oh no reason Black*Star." She tried to put on a convincing smile but she felt a hand on her shoulder so she turns around to see Liz's hand on her. "C'mon Tsu," She nudges me "What were you blushing about?" Tsubaki felt her blush increasing as everyone chimed in to find out why she was blushing, everyone but Kid. He was just standing there looking at her until their eyes met and gold met blue in a long steady gaze.

Everyone went quiet as they noticed the pair looking at each other, they decided to give them privacy so they all went to the beach with hushed whispering. Tsubaki watched as Kid walked over to her and stopped. Their lips were inches apart and Tsubaki's blush only grew at the close proximity. Kid broke the silence "Tsubaki..." his hand gently moved up and tenderly brushed her cheek. Her voice came out in a squeak. "Y-yes Kid?" Kid chuckles lightly and cups her cheek, only making her blush deepen. "I've liked you for quite a while now but i've been so confused since shinigami don't get human emotions but now i've concluded that I want to be with you." He leans in and their lips touch before Tsubaki is pulled out of her dream.

OoOo

Tsubaki leaned forward with a deep blush on her cheeks and gasps as she feels a hand on her shoulder. When she looks up she finds the one person that is always on her mind and in her dreams. It was Death the Kid.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! Please comment if you want me to continue and this is my first fanfic so please don't be hateful! love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

The Camilla and The Reaper

Kids POV

Kid puts his hand on Tsubaki's shoulder and she looks up at me with those big beautiful blue eyes that he could just get lost in. 'Ok, focus don't get distracted...' Kid thought to himself. "Are you ok Tsubaki?" he asked her with concern in his eyes. "Oh, yeah, i'm fine thank you for being concerned." she says with her closed eyed smile and Kid felt his heart almost melt. "Hey Tsu?" Kid looks at her with a nervous expression. "Yes Kid?" She looks at him with concern. 'Come on, just tell her how you feel!' Kid thinks to himself and he visibly gulps. "Would you care to go for a walk? There is something I need to tell you and I can't wait any more." Tsubaki nods with a soft smile and she stands but he notices a light blush on her cheeks that he didn't see a moment ago. 'Did I make her blush? Does she like me like I d- No, don't be silly she could never love asymmetrical garbage like me.'

OoOo

Kid and Tsubaki when for a walk in the park nearest to Tsubaki and Black*Star's shared appartment. As Kid thought of Black*Star and Tsubaki living in the same appartment, let alone the same room, Kid felt anger prick at his heart but he pushed it aside when he looked at Tsubaki's gentle soul. The pair stop by a lake and skim rocks for a few minutes until Kid breaks the silence. "Tsubaki..." Kid says trying to sound calmer than he felt. Tsubaki turns to Kid and looks at him with soft eyes. "Yes Kid?" She says. 'God even her voice is so soft... Damn it! Focus!' Kid shifts his feet slightly "Tsu, I've liked you for a long time now and I was always trying to figure out why I felt this way but i've finally accepted how I feel about you." Kid looks at Tsubaki and he sees that she's blushing deeply.

That's it for part two, will Tsubaki admit she loves Kid too? Or will she chicken out at the chance to tell her true love how she truely feels? Review if you'd like me to continue


	3. Chapter 3

The Camilla and The Reaper

Tsubaki's POV

Tsubaki stared at Kid in shock as he tells her that he has liked her for quite a while. "Kid..." Tsubaki says, blushing lightly "I-I like you too. I have for a long time bu-" before she could finish Kid gently pulled her into a passionate kiss.

At first Tsubaki was shocked but she quickly melted into the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart gasping for air and smiling. "Tsubaki, will you please be my girlfriend?" Kid asked Tsubaki and she noded vigorously. "Of course I will Kid." The said boy smiles and pulls her in for another kiss but is interupted by an angry Black*Star

"Kid, What the hell are you doing with my weapon?!" Black*Star's voice is practically a growl and his fists are clenched in anger. Kid wraps an arm around Tsubaki's waist and says "I'm kissing my _girlfriend_." As soon as Black*Star hears the word 'girlfriend' he lunges at Kid and throws a punch at his face but Kid grabs his hand without flinching and pushes Black*Star again. "Damn it Kid! She's mine!" Black*Star yells at him and lunged at Kid again but Tsubaki stood in the way, making Black*Star stop in his tracks.

"Black*Star," Tsubaki gently cups his cheeks like she would a child. "I am not your property, I understand that you want to keep me for yourself but don't you want what's best for me?" His eyes go soft and he nods. "Of course I do Tsubaki but I don't want to lose you as my weapon. How can I surpass god if I don't have my weapon..." He sighs and Tsubaki kisses his forehead. "Black*Star, I will always be your weapon, I'll help you surpass god." She giggles as Black*Star perks up.

"YAHOO! I STILL HAVE MY WEAPON AND I WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black*Star goes into his normal speach as Tsubaki releases his cheeks and looks over at Kid with a soft smile.

**That's it for this story, I'm sorry it's so short but I will be righting a sequel and it will be a lemon! This is your first warning if you don't like that kind of thing then I sugest you don't read it! I love you guys! Oh and soon i'll be righting a SoMa story! And please forgive all grammer problems and such.**


End file.
